


Danse entre eux

by HaruCarnage



Series: Challenge du collectif NoName [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Post-Canon, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Tsuna a bien grandi depuis la disparition de Reborn. il est à présent bel et bien le parrain de la famille Vongola. Bien que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Il doit faire face à nouveau défi. Celui d'aimer de façon romantique… [Saison des fiertés] du collectif NoName





	Danse entre eux

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Note : il est possible que des fautes soient resté sur cette histoire, j'en suis désolé. Sinon, ce texte est une réponse à un défi de la gazette des citrons. Mais aussi un défi personnel. Les personnages bisexuels sont vraiment plus qu'un perso LGBT à mettre dans sa fanfiction. J'espère que je rends juste aux bisexuels. C'est aussi en réponse à la saison de fierté du collectif NoName. Bonne lecture.

Sawada Tsunayoshi ne savait pas trop où se placer. Il aimait les filles comme Kyoko ou Haru, mais il aimait aussi Gokudera, Yamamoto et plus surprenant Mukuro. C'était pourtant des garçons comme lui. Il n'aurait pas dû les aimer. Pourtant, il lui arrivait de les regarder. Pour le dernier des garçons, c'était plus complexe. Mais son gardien de la brume revenait à lui souvent. Être un gardien d'un élément du ciel dans une mafia n'était jamais anodin. C'était faire partie d'un cercle fermé proche du parrain. Car le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et regard noisette l'était devenu, malgré lui. Il avait avait été toujours contre cette idée farfelue sortie de l'esprit de son tuteur, Reborn. Il avait toujours eu dans sa tête le stéréotype du parrain en tête, comme dans Scarface. L'habit noir propret sur lui, bon ça ok, il en mettait un. Mais jamais de sa vie, il n'avait pas pris une arme entre ses mains. Ses flammes de dernières volontés ne comptaient pas. Même si ces dernières faisaient des dégâts monstrueux. 

Il lâcha un soupir, se levant de derrière son bureau. Il devait prendre l'air. Cet endroit l'étouffait. En plus de ça, il avait une sainte horreur de la paperasse. Il croisa la belle Haru, la jeune femme était sa secrétaire. Bien que ses flammes de la tempête étaient encore faibles, il lui faisait confiance pour se protéger en cas d'attaque soudaine. Même si au fond de lui, il s'inquiétait pour elle. La jeune femme semblait toujours aussi heureuse de le voir. Elle souriait grandement.

« Tsuna, j'ai eu Byakuran au téléphone, il t'invite cordialement à l'anniversaire de Uni.   
-Tu peux lui répondre que je viendrai avec grand plaisir. Comment va t-elle, d'ailleurs ?  
-Je ne sais pas, désolée. Non t'en fais pas Haru. »

Le jeune parrain tapotait avec douceur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. La rendant adorable à ses yeux. Plus jeune, il avait toujours préféré Kyoko, mais la jeune demoiselle près de lui possédait des charmes auquel il n'était pas insensible. Il sentit ses joues imiter celle de la jeune femme. Il se racla la gorge. Ce genre de situation le gênait toujours un peu. Il sortit de la pièce, les joues toujours teinté d'écarlate. 

Il respira à fond, ça faisait du bien de sortir. Il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir été suivi. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un à ses trousses normalement. Il n'était jamais véritablement seul. Cette absence de personne mettait ses sens en alerte. Rokudo Mukoro devait être dans les parages. L'homme avait beau trompé les sens, il avait appris à reconnaître sa présence infime. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres avec de jolis reflets violets sortirait de son trou bien vite. Il n'allait pas passer l'occasion de lui demander une énième fois son corps. Ça serait mal le connaître. Il s'installa sous un arbre. Attendant que son gardien de la brume sorte de sa cachette. Patient, il profitait de ce moment seul pour observer le ciel. D'un bleu clair traversé de petits nuages blancs ressemblant à des moutons avançant lentement dans ce champ qu'était le firmament. Cela le fit rire sur le moment. Son petit rire trouva une réponse. Il reconnaissait cette façon de s'esclaffer, impossible de se tromper sur ça. Mukuro était là. Il fit son apparition, comme un mirage. Une entrée typique pour cet homme maîtrisait son don pour l'illusion à la perfection, frôlant de près la magie tellement ça semblait improbable. 

« Oya oya Tsunayoshi, qu'est qui te fait rire ainsi ?  
-Je me disais que les nuages ressemblaient à des moutons, et ça m'a fait rire.  
-Ce cher Kyoya ferait un joli mouton en effet... Mais là n'est pas le sujet... Je me demandais si tu saurais prêt à céder ton corps.   
-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas.   
-Et si je le possédais autrement que mon esprit pénétrant le tien... »

L'imagination de Tsuna, jeune adulte s'emballa un peu. Le représentant sous Mukuro recevant ses coups de reins calculés. Il devint encore plus rouge que lorsqu'il était sorti du bureau qu'occupait Haru. Les images que sn imagination fetile avaient crées étaient plus gênante qu'une vague discussion avec la jeune demoiselle. Bien que... Son cerveau remplaçait Mukuro par la belle Haru couinant sous lui. Il secouait la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de choses. Qu'importe la personne. C'était ses amis, il ne devait pas se penser dominé ou dominant l'un d'entre eux. Il devait les protéger avec bienveillance. 

« Non.   
-Ton temps de réponse corresponds à une homme qui a imaginé des choses avec son gardien... Me tromperais-je ?   
-Tu sais que je ne peux pas Mukuro, même si je le voulais.   
-Rien ne t'empêche de créer des règles. Ne serais-tu pas le neo-primo Tsunayoshi ? »

Le susnommé regarda Mukuro d'un air sérieux. Il ne lâchait donc pas l'affaire. Il devait être plus ferme. Mais est-ce qu'on lui reprocher s'il se laissait aller une fois ? Trop de choses. Il ne pouvait mettre ces choses sur les épaules de quelqu'un, gardien ou non. Ce qui n'empêchait pas son cerveau de créer de belles images mentales qui auront pour conséquences de lui faire prendre une douche bien froide. Il s'approcha de Mukuro.

« Non, rien ne me fera changer d'avis.   
-Même pas si j'ajoute Chrome à l'addition ? »

Le jeune parrain considérait Chrome comme une petite soeur, au même pris de Lambo. La jeune femme avait beau avoir son age. Il n'avait aucune pensée perverses envers elle. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la protéger et souhaiter son bonheur. Et étrangler quiconque lui ferait du mal. Elle avait assez souffert comme ça. Il frissonna.

« Chrome est comme une sœur pour moi. Jamais je lui ferait quoi que ce soit.   
-Alors Haru... »

Sawada Tasunayoshi roula des yeux. Mkuro savait tapé là où il fallait. Mais il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie auprès de lui à personne. Quitte à rester seul toute sa vie. Il s'en allait, il retourna à sa torture personnelle, aka faire des papiers. Il vit que la pile était encore plus grande que lorsqu'il était parti. Comme si les documents se multipliaient tout seul. Il roula des yeux. Il devait demandé à Haru si c'était elle la responsable de tous ces papiers. Il setourna vers elle, vu que son bureau était ouvert. 

« Haru ?   
-Oui ?  
-C'est toi qui est responsable de tout ça ?  
-Non, Hibari est passé et a mi ces papiers sur vos bureau. Comme le prouve le petit nuage violet au-dessus... »

en effet, il pouvait voir le symbole de son gardien sur les feuilles. C'était sa façon à lui de montrer qu'il faisait partie de la famiglia. Il sourit un peu. Hibari s'était doucement ouvert aux autres, il se parlait de temps à autres. Il faisait partie des rares avec Ryohei et Yamamoto a avoir un peu de dialogue avec l'homme solitaire qui veillait sur Namimori, mais aussi sur Tsuna et les autres. Il ferma la porte de son bureau en souriant à sa secrétaire. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir. Il n'avait pas que les idées semées par Mukuro viennent le hanter. 

Alors qu'il était à sa dixième lecture de document, il entendit des coups être frappés. Il lâcha un soupir. Il savait que la personne derrière attendait impatiemment de rentrer. 

« Entrez. »

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Gokudera être là en compagnie de Yamamoto Takeshi avec son immense sourire. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés légèrement agacé par la présence de l'autre garçon aux cheveux sombres. 

« Dixième de nom, on a fini notre mission. Et ne le comprends pas pourquoi je me coltine cet face d'abruti ?   
-Parce que ça semble mieux entre vous et que j'avais besoin de vous deux pour cette mission. Je ne pouvais qu'envoyer mes meilleurs hommes sur le terrain. Merci de t'être occupé de ça, Gokudera.  
-De rien dixième du nom. Maintenant, je serais à vos côtés.  
-Je pense que tu devrais sortir et veiller sur l'entrée.   
-D'accord. »

Le gardien de la tempête aux cheveux argent sortit rapidement. Laissant Yamamoto Takeshi dans la pièce.

« Fais attention à toi Tsuna. »

Le jeune parrain sourit, Yamamoto avait toujours une façon de deviner quand il n'allait pas très bien. Il le fixa.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire Takeshi... Je ne veux pas imposer cette vie à personne, même pour le futur. Aucune fille, ni aucun homme pourrait supporter ça.  
-Tu peux lâcher la bride Tsuna, tu le sais. Ce n'est pas moi qui irai dire aux autres ce qui te tourmente.   
-Je sais, tu es le seul à savoir que je suis bisexuel.   
-En même temps, tu n'es pas très discret quand tu mates Gokudera ou Haru.   
-Et toi ?  
-Et moi. J'en suis d'ailleurs flatté. Si tu veux une nuit, je suis partant. Mais je ne vais pas t'imposer ça. Casse ses chaînes qui te retiennent un peu. Sinon, tu vas devenir fou. »

Sur ces mots, le gardien de la pluie s'approcha de son ami et embrassa sa joue. Sawada Tsunayoshi se mit à rougir avec force.

« Cesse de te prendre la tête et profite de ta jeunesse Tsuna.  
-Merci Takeshi...  
-De rien, je suis là au cas où. »

L'homme aux cheveux sombres rejoignait Gokudera à la porte qui râlait bruyamment. Il rit discrètement. Que seraient ces deux-là sans leurs disputes. Il n'en savait rien. Il plaignait un peu la pauvre Haru qui devait supporter ces deux gars en train de se prendre le chou. Enfin, surtout l'homme aux cheveux argentés crié sa haine et d'autres trucs du genre. Peu de choses charmantes envers son gardien de la pluie qui prenait tous ces mots avec son sourire. Il prit sur lui et ignora les disputes pour avancer. Mas un mot crié par Gokudera réveillait Tsuna de sa léthargie. Il avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu ? Il sauta hors de sa chaise et ouvrit la porte violemment.

« Gokudera, tu couches avec Yamamoto ?  
-Ouais, c'est arrivé une fois ou deux. Mais je n'aime pas cet abruti.   
-Ah ?  
-Ouais, comme si on pouvait craquer pour un crétin pareil.  
-Takeshi est très beau Gokudera.   
-N'importe quoi et pourquoi lui, il a droit au prénom et pas moi ?  
-Désolé Hayato... L'habitude.  
-Pas grave Dixième du nom. Mais je n'aime pas le savoir privilégier. »

Tsuna se mordit les lèvres. Il s'approcha de son bras droit. Et le serra entre ses bras. La situation était un pe gênantes. Mais il sentait que ce garçon en avait rudement besoin. Gokudera était plus qu'un beau gosse, c'était aussi un ami précieux. Un allié de choix. Une personne dont il n'avait aucune envie de perdre. Il s'éloigna de lui avec un petit sourire.

 

« Tu m'es très important Hayato... Sans toi, j'aurai du mal à tout gérer. Tu sais mieux que personne comment fonctionne la mafia. Puis tu es beau à damner. Ce qui te donne un avantage pour les alliances.  
-Je ne mérite pas ces compliment Dixième du nom. »

Le jeune parrain vit son bras droit s'incliner devant lui. Comme l'aurait fait un Japonais. Pourtant, avec Lambo et Mukuro, il était plus italien que lui. Ça se voyait dans certains dans ses traits, dans ses yeux verts dans lesquels il adorait s'y perdre et sa façon de se comporter. 

« Merci, mais je veux savoir le secret entre vous et ce crétin ! »

Sawada Tsunayoshi se gratta le menton. Il était un peu songeur. Il savait que s'il ne disait rien à son bras droit dans les minutes qui suivaient, il allait le regretter. Il observa les pupilles incandescentes de cet homme. Il allait craquer. Décidément ce bel Italien avait raison de lui. Il lui fit un geste pour l'inviter à la suivre. Seul. Yamamoto sourit, sachant déjà ce que son ami allait dire. Il rentra dans le bureau. Le silence y régnant était lourd. Il n'était jamais facile de faire son coming-out. Il avait peur des réactions e ses gardiens, de ses amis et amies les plus proches. Il commit l'erreur de replonger dans le regard turquoise de Gokura Hayato. Il semordit les lèvres. 

« Hayato... Je suis bisexuel... »

Un autre silence lui répondit. Son bras droit restait muet. Son manque de réaction ne l'étonnait pas une seule seconde. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la réaction de Yamamoto qui était son habituel sourire. À présent, il n'était pas rare que ce dernier l'embrasse sans qu'il ait rien de plus entre eux. Il s'installa à son bureau, retournant un peu à sa paperasse en attendant que son bras droit réagisse un peu. 

« Dixième du nom ?  
-Oui Hayato ?   
-Vous savez ça depuis quand ?  
-Depuis quelques mois... J'ai eu du mal à accepter, mais j'ai du m'avouer que je te regardais pas mal. Et que tu n'étais pas le seul qui m'attirait.   
-Dixième du nom... Je... Je vous admire toujours, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ça m'énerve... J'ai envie de vous embrasser Dixième du nom. Mais ça ne serait pas correct qu'un bras droit le fasse à son parrain.  
-Et pourquoi pas Hayato ? »

Le jeune homme se fourragea la tête, sous les yeux noisette de Tsuna qui lui souriait. Son bras droit l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Bisexuel ou hétéro, ça ne changeait rie pour Gokudera Hayato. Et c'était rassurant. Mieux que ça, il avait eu cette envie de l'embrasser, mais il se retenait. Sûrement la tradition mafieuse, très chrétienne qui interdisait ce genre de pratique. Il n'attendait rien de son bras droit. Si fougueux, si brute parfois, mais digne de sa confiance. Oui, il avait calmé son côté vindicatif. Cette colère était toujours en lui. Comme le prouvaient ses flammes tempêtes. Si vives, si destructrices. Il était bien content de l'avoir de son côté que l'inverse. Qu'ils soient amis.

« Quel din... Fille t'attire. Kyoko et Haru.  
-Ses deux potiches sont jolies en effet. Mais je n'aime pas trop les femmes, c'est trop chiant. Que je sois homosexuel ne te dérange pas Dixième du nom ?  
-Aucunement, tant que tu ne fais pas de mal à autrui en couchant à gauche et à droite...  
-J'apprécie Takeshi, mais il manque quelque chose. Peut-être que nous trois, une nuit..  
-Demande-lui et je vous laisserai du temps dans mon planning.   
-Dixième du nom ?  
-Oui ?  
-Vous nous aimez ?   
-Oui, comme j'aime tous mes amis. J'espère qu'un jour, je trouverai le bonheur, fille ou garçon. Ou même encore deux garçons...  
-Dixième du nom, vous êtes parfois pire que Reborn.   
-Il m'a bien appris.  
-Un peu trop bien si vous voulez mon avis... »

Sawada Tsunayoshi rit, il adorait voir les joues de son gardien et bras droit se colorer d'un joli rouge, comme ses flammes. Il le vit sortir. Il était sûr que ce garçon demanderait à Takeshi une fois seul. Il ne dirait jamais ce genre de choses devant Haru. La jeune femme n'avait pas grâce aux yeux de ce garçon. Bien qu'elle était bien utile, ça, il l'avouait. À demi-mot, certes, mais au moins, il disait qu'elle était terriblement efficace dans son boulot de secrétaire. 

Le jeune parrain était seul à présent dans son bureau. Les papiers le narguant par leur seule présence. Il roula des yeux. Autant s'y mettre tout de suite. Il lit le premier papier. Beaucoup de blablas, mais il refusait de tout céder. Il devait se montrer ferme. La famille Tomaso état toujours aussi extravagante. Naito Longchamp était comique, mais les dégâts qu'il faisait avec sa famille étaient difficiles à assumer. Il avait encore plus le don que lui de s'attirer des ennuis. Il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec ce garçon étrange. Il n'avait pas compris, maintenant, c'était un allié. Pas un des meilleurs, mais chaque famille le soutenant étendant son réseau. Il ne devait pas le négliger. C'était une des règles tacites de la mafia. Il mit un coup de tampon sur la feuille. Il refusait de payer, cette fois. Il devait de le faire de temps en temps. Il continua la paperasse doucement, mais sûrement, après de longues heures, Haru arrivait avec une tasse de café. Comme tous les jours, vers six heures de l'après-midi. Il lui sourit.

« Il est déjà si tard Haru ?  
-Oui. Comme d'habitude, tu ne fais pas attention à l'heure.   
-Tu commences à bien me connaître Haru.  
-Oui, et heureusement, je tiens à être des femmes de ta vie. Si ce n'est celle qui pourra faire chavirer ton cœur. »

Le jeune parrain cacha sa gêne en buvant son café. Il savait que la jeune femme était une de ses admiratrices. Comme Gokudera, il avait du mal à résister à ce charme dégageant d'elle. Ça devait être un truc de possesseur de tempête. Il était beau, sauvagement. Il repensa un bref aux autres utilisateurs des flammes, oui, il y avait un truc chez eux. Mais préférait Haru et Gokudera, et nettement. Si son bras droit avait plusieurs vagues, c'était difficile de savoir pour sa secrétaire. Il devait lui faire passer un test. Mais il n'avait pas envie de faire d'elle une combattante. Déjà qu'il avait eu tout le mal du monde à accepter son idée qu'elle soit secrétaire. La jeune femme rit et sortit du bureau en chantant un peu des paroles sans réel sens. Elle était heureuse, même si c'était parce qu'elle le tournait en borique. Il en était content. Il préférait voir Haru de bonne humeur que déprimer. Il savait à quel point elle avait souffert de sa séparation avec son ancien petit ami. Un gars infect dont ses amis s'étaient occupés. Il devait à présent nourrir les poissons du lac pas loin de leur quartier général. Il Sortit de son bureau, il avait bien avancé de toute façon. Il se retourna pour reprendre sa tasse de café. Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il pouvait sentir le doux fumet qui s'en dégageait. Kyoko devait cuisiner. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle le fasse en compagnie de Futa ou de Chrome. Le jeune homme semblait doué en cuisine. Il étudiait d'ailleurs chez un grand cuisinier du nom de Yukihira. Comme son maître le jeune homme avait pris l'habitude de faire des plats particulier. Il vit en effet Kyoko accompagné du jeune homme qui lui disait avec douceur ses directives. 

« Bonsoir, puis-je vous aider ?  
-Non merci grand frère Tsuna. Tu sais que tu es une véritable catastrophe en cuisine. Heureusement que Kyoko et moi on gère. Tu peux retourner à ton bureau si tu le souhaites.  
-J'ai besoin de faire autre chose que ces fichus papiers.   
-Demande à Lambo de jouer, il joue les gros durs, mais il adore s'amuser avec toi, grand frère Tsuna. »

Son petit gardien de la foudre avait bien entendu grandi depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie. Il était devenu un adolescent qui faisait chavirer les cœurs des demoiselles. Seule I-Pin semblait insensible à son charme. Lui-même ne se sentait pas attiré par le jeune homme. Parce qu'il était mineur et c'était vraiment comme un petit frère pour lui. Un cadet bien agaçant étant petit, mais un gamin vraiment adorable quand il le voulait. Il prit sur lui. . Chercher Lambo ne serait pas compliqué, il suffisait de suivre les pleurs lointains. Pour ça, il fallait déjà les entendre. Il se mit à marcher, sa tasse en main. Et la buvait de temps en temps, le goût amer de la boisson lui faisait un bien fou. Il retrouva le jeune garçon avec une demoiselle pendue à son bras. Il sourit. 

« Grand frère Tsuna, comment vas-tu ?  
-Bien, je me demandais si on pouvait jouer ensemble. J'ai besoin de sortir ma tête de ses papiers.   
-Je suis occupé. Mais je suis sûr que si tu en parles à Gokudera et Yamamoto, ils pourront t'organiser une petite activité sympa. Ils sont un peu spéciaux. Mis quand il s'agit de toi, ils savaient taper juste. Bonne chance grand frère.  
-Merci Lambo. À toi aussi. »

Il s'éclipsa dans un petit rire. Ce petit gars avait bien du sang italien. Car il avait toujours des filles à ses pieds. Il se mit à courir pour retrouver Gokudera et Yamamoto, qui devait être pas bien loin. Vu que ces deux-là veillaient sur lui. Il les retrouvait assis dans un petit salon, il buvait des boisson chaudes, à croire des fumée blanches qui sortaient de leurs tasses. Les deux hommes souriaient à Tsuna. Ce dernier se sentit rougir avec force. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de regard de la part des deux hommes. Ils l'observaient de façons différentes. Ils avaient dû se parler. Il ravala sa salive. Il but sa dernière gorgée de café, qui était devenu tiède. Il grimaça sur le coup. 

« Dixième du nom, content de te revoir.  
-Merci Hayato, moi aussi.   
-Dixième du nom, j'ai parlé à Takeshi et il est d'accord pour qu'on fasse ce que vous savez...  
-Ah d'accord... »

Tsuna ne savait pas si c'était un bon plan. Mas au moins, il pourrait être fixé sur son attirance qu'il ressentait pour ces deux gardiens. Il sourit un peu. Il ne savait toujours pas comment occuper le temps de la préparation du repas. Il se mordit les lèvres. 

« Hayato, Takeshi... J'aimerais passer du temps avec deux. Sans que ça soit du sexe tout d'abord. Le temps que le repas soit fini... Comme autrefois, sans qu'on se prenne la tête, juste passer du temps ensemble.  
-Avec grand plaisir Dixième du nom. »

Le trio joua aux cartes, Sawada Tsunayoshi tenta d'assurer dans le jeu. Bien forcé de constater qu'il n'était pas très doué. Contrairement à Gokudera qui tentait de l'aider comme il pouvait. Mais comme d'habitude, il était encore plus perdu dans le jeu à cause des explication scientifiques de son bras droit. Cela amusa Yamamoto qui riait joyeusement. Le jeune parrain sourit, il semblait vraiment heureux. Son ami et son bras gauche se cachaient souvent derrière des sourires. Tristesse, colère, frustration, tout y passait. Il avait appris à déchiffrer un peu ce garçon, mais ce n'était pas parfait. Il arrivait qu'il se retrouve surpris par ce qu'il pouvait entendre à propos de ce garçon. Qu'il couche avec son gardien de la tempête, était surprenant. Car Hayato n'était pas très tendre avec Takeshi. Mais il voyait bien dans certains des gestes de son bras droit, l'affection qu'il avait pour son amant. C'était discret, mais il trouvait ça adorable. Tsuna les trouva alors plus beaux. Il sourit. Il continuait leur partie endiablée de cartes jusqu'à ce que Futa les interrompre avec une voix douce.

« Il est temps de manger. »

 

Gokudera roula des yeux et frotta la tignasse blonde du jeune garçon. 

« Tu es trop adorable pour ton propre bien Futa. »

Tsuna rit en voyant son bras droit agir comme une sorte de frère avec ce garçon, alors qu'il y a quelques temps, c'était encore tendu avec sa sœur. Bianchi était toujours lié aux Vongola, mais exerçait son travail de mercenaire à gauche et à droite. Elle aidait régulièrement Reborn qui grandissait comme une mauvaise herbe. La voir toujours si amoureuse de ce garçon avait quelque chose de mignon. La belle italienne, car il ne fallait pas se leurrer, elle était belle. Comme l'était Gokudera. Mais la demoiselle lui faisait toujours un peu peur. Il était certes bisexuel, mais ps fou et suicidaire. Bon, son penchant pour Mukuro était étrange. Mais il n'était pas totalement responsable de ça. Son gardien de la brume était trop beau, presque irréel. Comme les illusions que ce dernier manipulait avec aisance. Il secoua la tête, redescend sur terre. Il suivit ses deux amis pour prendre le repas tous ensemble. 

Le jeune parrain s'installa aux côtés de Hayato et Takeshi, en face de lui Lambo parlait en italien, pas de chance pour le jeune homme. Tsuna avait appris cette langue. Il sourit face à la façon de draguer de son petit frère de cœur et gardien de la foudre. À ses côtés, il y avait une demoiselle inconnue qui tentait de parler à Haru, mais cette dernière ne semblait pas très contente qu'elle soit encore là. Sa secrétaire n'aimait pas que des filles en quête de protection se pendait au cou de Lambo Elle avait déjà expliqué ça à Tsuna, alors qu'il mangeait un gâteau avec elle le mercredi. C'était une tradition qu'elle eue longtemps avec Kyoko. Mais à présent, elle mangeait une sucrerie chaque mercredi avec lui. L'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle admirait. La jeune femme aux cheveux roux voyait cette tradition d'un bon œil, elle avait d'autres moments avec son amie de longue date. Après Hana, Haru était une amie inestimable à ses yeux. Ça se voyait sur son visage. Bien qu'il avait appris que son coup de foudre adolescent avait pour onde principale, la Brume. Il ne pensait pas d'elle ce genre de chose. Qu'elle dissimulait des choses. Douleurs et doutes, il voulait les supprimer du cœur de cette demoiselle qu'il aimait toujours. Mais moins fort qu'à l'époque où il en était raide dingue. Elle discutait joyeusement avec Futa. Le garçon sortit un livre immense. Il avait dû faire un classement avant, car aucun objet flottait quand il parcourait les lignes de cet ouvrage immense. Quel genre de classement, il était à la fois curieux par rapport à ça et un peu effrayé. Il ne faisait plus des classements pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il décidait de les faire quand ça lui plaisait à présent. Futa, lui par contre avait pour flamme principale, la pluie. Son sourire bienveillant et sa cuisine donnaient raison à cette énergie. Il effaçait les conflits possible avec son innocence et sa nourriture excellente. Ryohei, comme à son habitude hurlait, Hibari mangeait sûrement seul dans son coin et Mukuro devait être sûrement avec les autres du Kuyuko gang. Ou pas loin d'ici, attendant le moment pour le surprendre en  les gens par son apparition soudaine. Les repas avec ces gens étaient jamais tranquille, mis le jeune homme au regarapparaissant. L'homme au regard caramel ne voyait pas sa vie sans ces personnes. Elles composaient sa vie en tant que parrain et être humain. Il finit son repas tranquillement. Se faisant parfois piquer sa nourriture, mais il n'en avait cure. Il prenait toujours en prévoyant les pique-assiettes qui picoraient dans sa portion. Il sortit de la table repus. 

« Merci pour le repas Kyoko et Futa.   
C'était trop bon à l'extrême. Chef Yukihara fait du bon travail. »

Tsuna vit parfaitement rougir face aux compliments de Ryohei. Le boxeur professionnel rit et salua sa sœur. Cette dernière cuisinait pour les Vongola pour le plaisir. Loin d'être une femme au foyer, la demoiselle travaillait dans une pâtisserie. Ce qui expliquait les desserts soient souvent fait par la demoiselle. Elle sourit aux gens.

« Je vais me coucher, demain matin, mon patron m'attends. Faites pas trop de bêtises.  
-Oui grand sœur ! »

Lambo qui était le premier à être visé par les mots de laademoiselle s'était éloigné de la fille qui le cllait. Il était que cette inconnue s'en aille. Ce qu'elle finit par faire, grâce à Haru qui utilisa ses flammes de la tempête pour la congédier. Débarrassée du parasite, elle s'approcha de Tsuna et posa un baiser sur sa joue. 

« Bonne nuit, homme de mon cœur.  
-Bonne nuit Haru. »

Elle était vraiment belle, il la suivit du regard quand elle quittait la pièce. Il aimait beaucoup la demoiselle, non seulement physiquement, mais aussi mentalement. Elle avait ce côté protecteur qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Ce côté qui lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'en faire pour les autres. Il se tourna vers Hayato et Takeshi. Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et se levèrent.

Ils marchèrent dans un silence pesant. Leurs pas rythmant leur avancée dans les couloirs larges du quartier général. Le trio arriva dans une chambre parfaitement rangée. Le lit trônant fièrement au centre. Il s'attendait à plus de désordre la part de Gokudera, mais même les dynamites semblaient bien rangées. À côté d'elle, se trouvait un katana. Celui de Takeshi. Preuve que ces deux-là dormaient régulièrement ensemble. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, bien qu'il avait envie, ces expériences à trois était de zéro. Déjà qu'à deux, elles se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Même en comptant la dame que lui avait payé Reborn pour ses dix-huit ans. Ce qui l'avait gêné. Finalement, ils avaient plus parlé que fait des choses sexuelles. Et ça avait fait du bien au jeune parrain. Il avait toujours le numéro de cette dame adorable qui faisait un métier bien ingrat. Il sentit la main rassurante de Takeshi sur son épaule.

« Ne t'en fais pas Tsuna... »

Son bras gauche le caressait un peu. Bientôt rejoint par Gokudera qui posséda les lèvres de son homme. Son gardien de la tempête le caressa un peu, d'abord gêné. Puis un peu plus excité par ce qui arrivait. Les mains effleuraient les peaux avec tendresse et envie. Sawada Tsunayoshi s'approcha de Yamamoto Takeshi et l'embrassa. Le baiser était agréable, très doux. Il aurrait voulu que ça dure plus, mais un bras les avait séparer. C'était Gokudera qui les fixaient.

« Dixième du nom, je suis désolé. Mais je ne pense pas que nous trois, c'est possible... Je vous adore, mais vous voir embrasser mon Takeshi, je ne peux le supporter. Il m'appartient à moi seul. Je l'aime ce crétin ! Et je le répéterai pas facilement Takeshi, imprime-le dans ton cerveau minuscule...  
-Quoi ? Mais tu ne me le dis jamais Hayato, c'est toi qui voulais ça.  
-Bah, je regrette. Je déteste dire ça.Mais je vais te faire oublier les lèvres du dixième du nom Takeshi. Désolé dixième du nom... »

le jeune parrain état surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit Gokudera qui interrompe cette soirée. Il aurait plus vu Yamamoto le faire. Son ami et bras gauche souriaient grandement, des larmes presque invisible aux coins de ses yeux. Il était ému.

« Hayato...  
-Pleure pas imbécile, maintenant que tu le sais, ne me fait plus tourner en bourrique avec tes déclarations pendant le coït. »

Takeshi rit avant de serrer contre lui son amant. Il était si heureux, même Tsuna pouvait le voir. Il ne devait pas les séparer pour une histoire d'envie. Ces deux-là méritaient d'être heureux. Ils les protégeraient avec toutes sa volonté. Le jeune parrain embrassa leurs fronts. Cette attirance pour ces deux gardiens étaient mal placée.

« Pardon les amis. J'ai oublié ce que c'était d'aimer comme vous le faites...  
-Pardon Dixième du nom.  
-Parlez un peu tous les deux.  
-Oui dixième du nom. »

Tsuna quitta la chambre. Il n'était pas excité, il était content que ces gardiens s'aiment à ce point. Au point, qu'ils étaient prêt à l'introduire dans leur soirée pour se prouver qu'ils s'aimaient... Il soupira et se laissa tomber en plein couloir. Il n'en voulait pas Hayato, ni Takeshi. Mais il s'en voulait personnellement. Parce qu'il avait écouté les conseils de Mukuro, d'un peu lâcher la bride. Il avait blessé ses amis les plus précieux. C'était à son tour d'en pleurer. Il s'en voulait tellement...

Il laissait les barrières qu'il avait mises sur ses sentiments. Il composa le numéro de la dame. Il avait de parler à quelqu'un de tout ça. La dame décrocha après cinq tonalités. 

« Allo, ici Lucretia.   
-Lu, c'est Tsuna, j'ai fait une bêtise.  
-Raconte tout à tout mon sucre brun.   
-J'ai fait mal à mes amis...  
-Oh, et comment ?  
-Ils sont en couple, ce que j'ignorai jusqu'à il y a peu. J'ai voulu me faire plaisir en...  
-En voulant les baiser.   
-Lu, c'est brute ce que tu dis.   
-Il faut bien l'être un peu mon sucre brun, mais je sais que tu t'en veux, je l'entends bien que tu pleures. Ne t'en veux pas. Ces deux-là avaient besoin de se confronter à toi. Car avouons-le, tu es diablement sexy. C'est pour ça que je suis fière d'avoir été ta première expérience niveau sexe. Il n'y a pas que le sexe. Tu dois aimer, comme tu aimais cette Kyoko... Je sais que tes responsabilités t'ont éloigné d'elle. Mais rien t'interdit d'aimer. Parrain ou non, c'est un droit que tout humain as.  
-Et toi Lu ?  
-Moi ? Je trouverai ma moitié sur mon chemin. Même si je dois baiser encore cent types.   
-Bon courage et préviens-moi quand tu auras le bon.  
-Oui mon sucre brun, rassuré ?  
-Oui merci. »

Tsuna avait le cœur plus léger. Il se relevait doucement, il essuya des joues encore remplies de ses larmes. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Mukuro allongé sur son matelas. 

« Oya oya, je m'attendais pas à te voir ce soir ici. J'ai cru que tu serais avec les deux loustics. Et en plus, tu as pleuré... »

Son gardien de la brume se leva et s'approcha dangereusement du jeune parrain. Ce denier recula un peu. Il était perdu, il n'avait pas besoin que ce garçon le perturbe encore plus. 

« Je...  
-Tu as voulu m'écouter Tsunayoshi. Tu as bien fait, mais tu as choisi les mauvais partenaires. Si tu as besoin de bras pour te bercer, ce soir. Je serai plus que ravis de te prêter les miens.   
-Seulement à condition que je cède mon corps, c'est ça ?   
-Non, j'ai un autre plan, mais il peut attendre... »

Tsuna était surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à cette gentillesse de l part de Mukuro, mais après tout, ce dernier protégeait les gens de son groupe avec férocité. Il se faisait traîner dans le lit par son gardien de la brume. Allongé sur le lit, il sentit les bras musclés de son gardien l'entourer. Il sourit un peu.

« Merci...  
-De rien Tsunayoshi, rêve de moi. »

Le jeune parrain rougit alors qu'il sentait les bras se serrer autour de son corps. Il pouvait sentir celui de ce garçon. Et ça le rassurait un peu, alors qu'il était un de ses gardiens les plus dangereux. Il s'endormit rapidement, emmené dans le monde des rêves, bien plus doux que d'habitude. C'était sûrement dû à Mukuro. Car Chrome lui avait dit que c'était par rêve qu'il avait communiqué au début. Il sourit. Il était bien dans ce champ de fleurs pâles. Il se détendait complètement. Se complaisant de cette douceur. Il en avait bien besoin. 

 

Il se réveilla le lendemain, complètement heureux. Apaisé. Les illusions de Mukuro avaient été douces toute la nuit. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et rencontra les yeux de l'homme qui squattait le lit, un rouge et un bleu. Il se sentit observer. Et c'était le cas, au regard du sourire qu'avait le gardien de la brume. 

« Bonjour Tsunayoshi. J'espère que tes rêves ont été agréables...  
-Très, Merci Mukuro.   
-De rien, j'ai profité de ton sommeil pour prendre des photos de toi endormi. Tu es si mignon Tsunayoshi... Je comprends pourquoi ta petite secrétaire rêve de toi.  
-Tu as observé ses rêves ?  
-Oui et crois-moi, c'est bon pour ce que je prévois en réparation de cette nuit... »

Tsuna ravala sa salive, il avait beau s'y attendre. Les surprises que réservait son gardien lui faisaient un peu peur. Il sentit des lèvres se poser sur son front. 

« Je reviens très vite, mon ange. Attends-moi ici. »

Mukuro s'en alla de la pièce dans un nuage de fumée indigo. Signe qu'il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs. Sawada Tsunayshi resta assis, le temps de s'étirer un peu. Il aurait pu fuir, mais il assumerait les conséquences de ses actes. Même si pour ça, il devait passer à la casserole. Il prit une grande respiration. Il avait un peu peur, mais il attendait. 

Sa patience était récompensée, non seulement pas un déjeuner cuisiner sûrement par Kyoko, mais aussi sa jolie secrétaire qui portait une jolie nuisette bordeaux, les joues légèrement rouge.

« Euh, Mukuro, lâchez-moi...  
-Oya oya, petite secrétaire aux rêves pervers. Je viens quérir ton aide, pour ton cher et tendre Tsunayoshi.  
-Hahi ?   
-Serais-tu d'accord pour une partie de sexe endiablé avec ce bel homme.  
-C'est que...  
-Ne t'en fais pas petite fleur rouge, je saurai te plaire.  
-Mais, je... Et Tsuna ?   
-Oh, il prendra du plaisir, ça fait un moment que notre jeune parrain est en manque...  
-C'est vrai Tsuna ? »

Le dis Parrain était obnubilé par la poitrine de sa secrétaire, cachée sous sa petite nuisette, alors que Mukuro vint se planter devant son champ de vision.

« Un réponse cher Tsunayoshi...  
-Je ne veux pas que vous subissiez la pression sur mes épaules, mes amis, vous ne la mériter pas.  
-Ta petite secrétaire est plus maligne, elle sait déjà ce que tu subis, elle remplit dejà certains de tes papiers, ne l'oublies pas Tsunayoshi. Et moi, ces histoires ne me font pas peur. Je suis prêt à tout pour avoir ce que je désire. Ton corps... »

Mukuro avait fini sa phrase en prenant le menton du jeune parrain et en forçant un baiser. Surpris Tsuna ne répondit pas à cet échange. La jeune Haru s'installa, les joues roses sur le bord du lit. Il pouvait le sentir. La demoiselle observa les deux hommes. 

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée, je ne voudrais pas être celle qui brisera le cœur de Tsuna...  
-Oui, et il en redemandera, ma petite Haru, toi aussi. Car je ne t'oublie pas, petite secrétaire dans sa nuisette sexy... »

Tsuna vit parfaitement Mukuro volé un baiser à Haru. Il n'en était pas jaloux. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça beau et d'avoir envie de les rejoindre. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait. S'il devait se laisser aller. Ou non. Mukuro avait un petit sourire. Il tendit la main au jeune parrain. Il la saisissait avec un peu de méfiance. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Il avait un peu peur. Mais Mukuro comme Haru l'attendaient. Ils étaient superbes. Il voyait les formes de la jeune femme, les muscles puissants de son gardien de la brume. 

« Ce que tu vois te plaît déjà Tsunayoshi. On commence avec toi. J'espère que tu es prête, petite secrétaire sexy. »

La jeune fille rougissait. Elle allait se donner, non seulement à Tsuna comme elle l'attendait depuis des années, mais aussi à ce joli garçon aux cheveux aux reflets violets. C'était un peu gênant. Elle ne savait pas comment prendre le regard gourmand de cet étrange garçon. Il se mit à tenir le bas de sa nuisette. 

« Ne soit pas gênée, tu es très belle, et moi, je sens que je vais passer un agréable moment en ta compagnie.   
-Tu es bisexuel Mukuro ?  
-Pansexuel.  
-C'est quoi la différence ?  
-Qu'importe ce que tu es, ton âge et ce genre de choses, dès que tu me plais. Tu es ma cible. Comme le prouve mon obsession pour toi quand tu étais adolescent. Paré à passer aux choses sérieuses ? »

Sawada Tsunayoshi hochait la tête. Il sentit les mains baladeuses de son gardien sur lui. Les baisers qu'il posait dans son cou, alors que ses vêtements se retrouvèrent à courir le sol de sa chambre. Haru n'était pas en reste, bien que plus timide, elle passait sa main sur son torse doucement. Elle l'embrassa doucement. Alors que Mukuro picorait son coup, le faisant gémir. Ce qui eut pour effet d’approfondir le baiser entre lui et Haru. La jeune femme sourit. Elle posa un regard au-dessus de l'épaule du jeune parrain. Elle devait sûrement demander l'approbation silencieuse de Mukuro.

« Retire ce vilain slip, jolie secrétaire. Hâte de voir notre petite gourmandise... »

Il frissonna, alors qu'il se retrouvait nu devant son gardien et sa secrétaire. Son membré à moitié érigé à l'air.

« Regarde-le, comme il est excité, mais pas assez. Je m'en occupe Haru ? »

Elle hochait la tête. La jeune femme s'écarta, et disparu de sa vue ? Sûrement pour se retrouver derrière lui comme l'avait fait Mukuro. Le jeune homme aux yeux différent sourit avant de se mettre à genoux. Il léchait d'abord son intimité, le faisant gémir et couiner. Mais ce qui l'acheva, c'est quand il sentit quelque chose entouré la partie privée de son anatomie. Il osa poser un regard sur l'homme. Ce dernier le suçait, ce qui l'excitait davantage. Les mains de Haru le caressant toujours. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu. Qu'il allait se consumer sur place. C'était bien pire quand il sentit la présence autour de sa colonne de chair s'accélérait. Il se sentait plus. Après quelques instants, il venait dans la bouche de son gardien. Il haleta. La jeune femme le soutenait doucement. Sa poitrine sur son dos le rassurant. 

« Oya oya, tu es venu, mais on n'a pas fini, Tsunayoshi. Je laisse ta jolie secrétaire être marquée par toi. Je vais te marquer au profond de ton être, ça remboursera mes illusions paisibles de cette nuit. »

L'homme aux yeux différent posa un bref baiser sur la joue. La jeune fille et le jeune homme le reconduisant dans son lit. La demoiselle l'embrassa avec fougue, digne de ses flammes tempêtes. Alors que les mains de Mukuro touchaient son intimité, le rendant à nouveau et progressivement dure pour la demoiselle. Sa secrétaire sourit, retirant sa culotte bordeaux ainsi que sa nuisette relevant sa poitrine. Il hésitait à la toucher. La jeune fille le rassurait en prenant doucement sa main et la posant sur cette dernière.

« Tu entends mon cœur qui bat pour toi, Tsuna. »

Il hochait la tête. Incapable de dire autre chose. Sa poitrine était si douce. La caresser état comme un rêve qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé. Alors pour la première fois depuis le début de la séance, il amorçait le baiser. La demoiselle répondit avec grand plaisir. Mukuro de son côté se dévêtissait. Et se collait au jeune boss de la famille Vongola. Sa grosseur dans le dos le faisait frissonner. 

« Tu sais ce qui t'attends Tsunayoshi, ne stresse pas. On veut que ton bien... »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et regard caramel lâchait prise. Et savoir qu'il allait non seulement être, mais prendre, ça le rendait heureux. Il se collait à Haru, paré à entrer en elle. Mais Mukuro lui mordit l'oreille.

« Oya, ne te presse pas autant Tsunayoshi. Tu dois la chouchouter un peu avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Embrasse-la, Caresse-la. Mets tes doigts dans son intimité en doucement d'abord... »

Le jeune homme suivait ses instructions. En même temps, qu'il touchait Haru. Les mains de son gardien de la brume l'imitaient sur son corps à lui. Lui montrant ainsi que ses gestes n'étaient pas si mauvais, car il sentait l'envie devenir encore plus forte. Quand il touchait l'intimité de la demoiselle, il sentit un doigt frôler son entrée. Et en même temps qu'il tâtait le terrain chez Haru. Mukuro, tâtait le terrain en lui. Il gémissait. Haru aussi. Il bougeait le doigt doucement. Son gardien de la brume en fit de même. C'était bizarre, mais pas si désagréable que ça. Les gestes coordonnés étaient plaisants. Vraiment plaisant. Le doigt se retrouva accompagné d'un puis deux de ces condisciples. À la fin, il avait envie que d'une chose que Mukuro le prenne. Il regardait son gardien. Ce dernier rit.

« Jolie Haru, je pense que tu devras t'empaler sur son membre impatient rapidement. Car je vais le combler assez vite. »

Tsuna dans les brumes du plaisir sentit à peine la chaleur entourant son membre. Par contre, il sentit distinctement la présence qui s'imposer dans ses chairs, ça faisait mal. Il posait un regard inquiet sur la jeune femme. Elle l'embrassa. Le jeune parrain répondait. Bougeant un peu en elle. Il sentait l'envie monter. Il bougeait non seulement pour Haru, mais aussi pour Mukuro qui commençait à aller et venir en lui. Claquant parfois ces fesses. Il couinait. Il prenait plaisir à être pris en sandwich entre ces deux personnes. Les mouvements de hanches se firent de plus en plus rapides. C'est après quelques minutes, qu'il se libérait en Haru, alors qu'un liquide chaud se fit sentir en lui. Il gémissait de plaisir. Comblé, il faillit s'endormir sur la poitrine de la jeune fille.

« Je n'ai pas fini... Je m'occupe de la dame et je reviens à toi, mon bel ange... »

Il était dans les vapes, trop heureux d'avoir été comblé ainsi par ces deux personnes qui lui plaisaient. Il les aimait oui, mais il ne savait pas quel point. Alors que la jeune Haru subissait les coups de reins de Mukuro. Tsuna les rejoignait. Prenant place dans l'intimité de la jeune femme. Les membres se caressant dans cette action. Ils se vidèrent quasi en même temps. Il embrassa Mukuro. Puis Haru. Il retournait à sa place et s'endormait rapidement. Le gardien de la bume venant l'entourer de ses bras par derrière. La jeune Haru venant le câliner avec tendressede face. 

« Merci... »

Le jeune homme sourit. Si c'était pour une telle soirée, il voulait bien recommencer. Il se collait à Haru. Les bras de son gardien le rassurant. Il dormit comme un bébé, entre ces deux personnes. 

Il se réveillait plus tard. Le corps engourdis, mais comblé. Il sourit, il caressa la joue de Haru, puis celle de Mukuro. Le jeune homme aux cheveux presque violets se réveilla doucement.

« On a été comblé Tsunayoshi.  
-Plus que comblé.   
-A présent tu nous appartient, à nous deux. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous échapper. Ni toi, cette jolie secrétaire. Surtout qu'elle porte peut-être notre enfant... »

Tsuna le regarda avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

« Merde le préservatif... »

Il se sentait stupide, affreusement stupide. Il secoua un peu Haru. Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte. 

« Haru !  
-Hum oui...  
-Mukuro dit que tu es enceinte...  
-Oh, je suis heureuse...  
-Mais...  
-Je ne regrette en rien cette nuit. Même la partie avec Mukuro... Je pourrai même recommencer.  
-Mais...  
-Ne t'en fais pas... J'assumerai d'être sa proie.  
-Tu es folle.  
-Et trop inquiet. »

Elle posa son doigt sur le nez du jeune parrain.

« Je t'aime, et apprendrais à aimer Mukuro. Ne t'en fais pas. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais entier. Que tu aimes tes gardiens. Que tu aimes Mukuro, que tu m'aimes.  
-Désolé Haru.  
-Embrasse-moi et je te pardonnerai. »

Et ce qu'il fit. 

Quelques mois plus tard, le ventre de Haru s'arrondissant à vue d'oeil, il du l'avouer aux autres membres de sa famille. Ils étaient heureux pour leur parrain. La future génération était en route. Bien qu'il partage sa vie entre Mukuro et Haru, il semblait heureux. Et neuf mois après leur première union. La secrétaire donnait naissance à deux adorables enfants. Ils se nommaient Tsuki et Matsu, l'un était bruns, l'autre avait des cheveux sombres... Des faux jumeaux qui semblaient déjà très complices... Leur trio amoureux se retrouvait renforcé par la présence de ces deux bambins... On dit que plus tard. La jeune Haru donna naissance à d'autres enfants, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...


End file.
